Alex Porter/Gallery
*Pups Save the Sea Turtles *Pups Save a Train *Pup Pup and Away *Pups on Ice *Pups and the Snow Monster *Pups Save the Circus *Pups Pit Crew *Pups Fight Fire *Pups Save the Treats *Pups and the Ghost Pirate *Pups Save a Hoedown *Pups Save Alex *Pups Save a School Day *Pups Turn on the Lights *Pups Save a Pool Day *Circus Pup-Formers *Pups Save the Easter Egg Hunt *Pups Save a Bat *Pups Save a Toof *Pups and the Beanstalk *Pups and the Lighthouse Boogie *Pups Great Race *Pups Take the Cake *Pups Save a Flying Frog *Pups Save the Parade *Pups Save the Beavers *Pups Save a Show *Pups Save a Herd *Pups Save a Wedding *Pups Save a Talent Show *Pups Save the Corn Roast *Pups Save a Friend *Pups' Adventures in Babysitting *Pups Save the Fireworks *Pups Save a Sniffle *Pups Save an Adventure *Pups Save a Surprise *Pups Save the Pop-Up Penguins *Pups Save a Snowboard Competition *Pups Save a Pizza *Pups Save the Woof and Roll Show *Pups Bark with Dinosaurs *Pups Save the Soccer Game *Pups Save Alex's Mini-Patrol *Pups Save a Lost Tooth *Air Pups *Pups Save the Hippos *Pups in a Fix *Pups Save a Dragon *Pups Save a School Bus *Pups Save a Film Festival *Pups Get Growing *Pups Save the Crows *Pups Save Their Floating Friends *Pups Save a Blimp *Pups Save a Playful Dragon *Pups Save the Carnival *Pups Save a Wild Ride *Pups Save the Flying Food *Pups Save a Flying Kitty *Sea Patrol: Pups Save a Baby Octopus *Pups Save Farmer Alex *Sea Patrol: Pups Save a Shark *Sea Patrol: Pups Save the Pier *Pups Save a Good Mayor *Pups Save a Frog Mayor *Sea Patrol: Pups Save a Frozen Flounder *Sea Patrol: Pups Save a Narwhal *Pups Save the Runaway Turtles *Pups Save Chicken Day *Pups Save Daring Danny's Hippo *Pups Save a Piñata *Sea Patrol: Pups Save the Flying Diving Bell *Pups Save an Extreme Lunch *Pups Save a Cat Burglar *Sea Patrol: Pups Save a Soggy Farm *Pups Save an Out of Control Mini Patrol *Pups Save the Trick-or-Treaters *Pups Save Thanksgiving *Pups Save a Frozen Camp Out *Pups Save the Fizzy Pickles *Pups Save a Mascot *Pups Save a Tower of Pizza *Ultimate Rescue: Pups Stop a Meltdown *Pups Save a Melon Festival *Pups Save Chickaletta's Egg *Pups Save Breakfast *Pups Save the Land Pirates *Mighty Pups, Super Paws: Pups Meet the Mighty Twins *Pups Save a Runaway Mayor *Pups Save a Bat Family *Pups Save a Mud Monster *Mighty Pups, Super Paws: Pups Save a Giant Chicken *Mighty Pups, Super Paws: Pups Stop Harold's Deep Freeze *Pups Save the Squirrels *Pups Save a Roo *Pups Save the Balloon Pups *Mighty Pups, Charged Up: Pups vs. the Copycat *Pups Rescue a Rescuer *Pups Save the Phantom of the Frog Pond *Mighty Pups, Charged Up: Pups Stop a Big Bad Bot *Mighty Pups, Charged Up: Pups vs. the Dome *Ultimate Rescue: Pups Save the Adventure Bay Games *Pups Save Midnight at the Museum *Mighty Pups Alexdpc.png Alexyep.png Capture 07.PNG Serious Alex.png Noo! My Sandvich!.png Yay Pool! and Skye Error!.png Screenshot 2017-03-03-20-44-33.png PAW Patrol Lost Tooth Scene 16.jpg Farmer Alex 33.jpg Tumblr nlc4e8bywD1rsc6wyo4 1280.jpg Category:Secondary Character Galleries Category:Porter Galleries